


Nachtrag zu "Wiedersehen" der ein Epilog werden sollte ;)

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2013/2014 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Wiedersehen<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft,etwas Humor,<br/>Länge: 1.811 Wörter<br/>A/N: Nachtrag zum Mehrteiler "Wiedersehen". Spielt nach Behrens Verhaftung. Ist wieder nur ein weiterer "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten.<br/>Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Unterstützung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nachtrag zu "Wiedersehen" der ein Epilog werden sollte ;)

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es bereits um acht an Thiels Tür. Heute sollten Boerne und er, wie mit Nadeshda vereinbart ihre Aussagen machen. Allerdings war der Termin erst um neun Uhr ausgemacht. Noch bevor Thiel zur Tür humpeln konnte, öffnete Boerne bereits mit dem Zweitschlüssel. Als Thiel den Flur erreicht, stand dort Boerne mit zwei Einkaufstüten in der Hand.  
„Guten Morgen, mein lieber Thiel. Ihr Krankentransport steht bereit“, begrüßte Boerne ihn fröhlich.  
„Moinsen Boerne“, entgegnete Thiel.  
„Am besten frühstücken wir erst mal. Ich habe mir erlaubt, alles nötige mitzubringen, da Ihr Kühlschrank auf Grund der Ereignisse der letzten Tage leer sein dürfte.“  
Boerne ging in die Küche und breitete die mitgebrachten Sachen auf dem Tisch aus. Thiel folgte Boerne, ließ sich auf einem Küchenstuhl nieder und schaute sich das Treiben gelassen an.  
Boerne war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen Kaffee zu kochen und den Tisch mit Geschirr einzudecken. Thiel musste zugeben, dass es schon sehr angenehm war, dass Boerne ihn so umsorgte. Früher hatte sich Susanne immer um ihn gekümmert wenn er krank gewesen war. Thiel seufzte.  
Boerne schwenkte die Kaffeekanne vor Thiels Augen und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
Thiel hielt Boerne schnell seine Kaffeetasse entgegen. „Danke“, murmelte er.  
„Zum nächsten Frühstück bringe ich meine Spezialmischung mit“, beschloss Boerne nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte.  
„Der Kaffee ist doch in Ordnung“, entgegnete Thiel gelassen.  
Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Und wechselte zu Thiels Überraschung das Thema.  
„Bevor wir zum Präsidium fahren, werde ich einen Verbandwechsel vornehmen und Ihnen eine Tetanusspritze verabreichen. So wie ich Sie kenne, ist Ihre letzte Tetanusauffrischung doch bestimmt schon einige Jahre her“; erklärte Boerne.  
Thiel schaute Boerne skeptisch an. Weshalb Boerne schnell hinzufügte: „Keine Sorge Thiel, ist nur ein kleiner Stich in den Oberarm.“  
Nach dem Frühstück humpelte Thiel ins Wohnzimmer, Boerne folgte ihm mit einem Küchenstuhl in der Hand. Thiel ließ sich auf dem Sessel nieder und Boerne stellte den Stuhl vor den Sessel ab, damit Thiel sein Bein hochlegen konnte. Anschließend kümmerte sich Boerne um den neuen Verband. Zum Glück war die Spritze kurz und - naja fast schmerzlos, dachte Thiel.  
Zehn Minuten später, waren sie auf dem Weg zum Präsidium. Boerne parkte direkt neben dem Eingang. Eilte anschließend um das Auto herum und half Thiel beim Aussteigen. Thiel humpelte langsam mit einer Hand am Geländer die Treppe hoch. Als sie im Büro ankamen, saßen dort Nadeshda am Schreibtisch und Frau Klemm lehnte an der Fensterbank.  
„Moinsen“, brummte Thiel.  
„Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, die Damen“, grüßte Boerne mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
Thiel ging zu einem Besucherstuhl und ließ sich seufzend nieder. Boerne blieb hinter dem Besucherstuhl stehen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Chef?“, fragte Nadeshda besorgt.  
„Geht schon.“  
„Obwohl der Fall erfolgreich gelöst wurde, rechtfertigt das Ihren Alleingang nicht im Geringsten. Frau Krusenstern hat mir zwar versichert, dass es mit ihr abgesprochen war, aber ich kenne ja meinen Pappenheimer“, stellte Frau Klemm klar.  
Boerne trat einen Schritt nach vorne und öffnete den Mund um Frau Klemm zu widersprechen. Nadeshda war jedoch schneller.  
„Um den Fall endgültig abschließen zu können, sollten wir die noch fehlenden Zeugenaussagen durchführen“.  
Frau Klemm löste sich von der Fensterbank und ging Richtung Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Ich erwarte den Abschlussbericht am Nachmittag auf meinem Schreibtisch.“  
Nachdem die Staatsanwältin das Büro verlassen hatte, stand Nadeshda auf und wendete sich an Boerne.  
„Bitte folgen Sie mir Herr Professor“. Nach gut einer Stunde waren ihre Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen und unterschrieben. Thiel humpelte in sein Büro und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Seit er das letzte Mal hier gesessen hatte, war einiges passiert. Mit dem Rüffel von Frau Klemm hatte er schon gerechnet. So ganz Unrecht hatte sie ja nicht, aber in diesem Fall ging es nicht anders. Dass Nadeshda ihn Frau Klemm gegenüber in Schutz genommen hatte, freute ihn. Nadeshda war ihm gegenüber immer loyal, auch wenn er hin und wieder über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war. Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er holte das Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und schaute aufs Display. Es war Stefan. Gestern Nachmittag hatte er das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Ob er schon Bescheid wusste?  
Wie sich herausstellte, wusste Stefan schon, dass Olaf Behrens in Untersuchungshaft war, aber keine Details. Thiel gab ihm die wichtigsten Informationen am Telefon, hatte dann aber das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Geschichte lieber persönlich erzählen würde. Vor allem den Teil, als er Stefan ohne dessen Wissen in seinen Plan eingespannt hatte. Zum Glück hatte Stefan ohnehin Urlaub geplant und Lust dazu, in Münster vorbeizukommen. Das traf sich gut, denn dann würden sie mehr Zeit und Ruhe haben um über alles zu reden.  
Als Thiel aufgelegt hatte, sah er zur Tür in der Boerne stand. Thiel fragte sich, wie lange er da schon stand. Aber eigentlich war das ja auch egal, er hatte mit Stefan schließlich nichts beredet, was Boerne nicht sowieso schon wusste. Thiel überlegte, er musste unbedingt noch einkaufen. Am besten fragte er seinen Vater, ob er die Erledigungen für ihn machen konnte; Boerne hatte schon genug für ihn getan. Kurz entschlossen wählte er die Nummer von Herberts Handy.  
„Moinsen, Vaddern, kannst du heute noch was für mich einkaufen?“, kam Thiel gleich zur Sache. Herbert erklärte ihm, dass er in zwei Stunden Feierabend hatte.  
„Gut, dann kommst du bei mir vorbei und holst die Liste ab. Bis später“, beendete Thiel das Gespräch.  
Thiel wandte sich an Boerne: „Wir könnten dann fahren“.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, ich hätte auch Ihre Einkäufe erledigen können“, meinte Boerne  
„Nee, ist schon gut so“, brummte Thiel und humpelte zur Tür.  
Vor der Wohnung angekommen, verabschiedete Boerne sich sogleich. Thiel schaute ihm irritiert nach. Hatte er irgendwas getan? Aber dann ging er doch weiter in die Küche und schrieb er den Einkaufszettel für seinen Vater. Der kam auch wie versprochen einige Zeit später und brach nach einige guten Ratschlägen zur Genesung mit seiner Liste und seinem Schlüssel auf zum Einkaufen. Thiel setzte sich aufs Sofa und legte sein Bein hoch, denn die Wunde schmerzte mittlerweile.  
Thiels Handy brummte. Stefan hatte eine SMS geschickt, dass er morgen um 10 Uhr in Münster ankommen würde.

***  
Am nächsten Morgen bemühte sich Thiel den Tisch zu decken. Leider dauerte alles viel länger als normal, aber am Ende hatte er es geschafft. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, und rieb sich sein Bein. Als er auf die Uhr schaute, stellte er fest, dass es schon kurz nach zehn war. Im selben Moment klingelte es, und er machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
„Hallo Frank, schön... – was ist denn mit Dir passiert?“, fragte Stefan irritiert.  
„Moin Stefan, alles gut. Ist ‘ne längere Geschichte“, antwortete Thiel abwinkend.  
Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück erzählte Thiel Stefan endlich in allen Einzelheiten, was am Vorabend passiert war. Stefan saß da und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er schien wie Thiel noch unter dem Einfluss der Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu stehen. Außerdem machte sich er sich große Vorwürfe, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte und dem Streit zwischen Peter und Behrens keine Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Obwohl Thiel ihm die ganzen Hintergründe erklärt hatte, fiel es Stefan immer noch sichtlich schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Peters Mörder ihr Vorgesetzter gewesen war. Thiel konnte das gut verstehen – immerhin hatten die beiden länger zusammengearbeitet und dazu gehörte auch ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen. Er goss Stefan Kaffee nach und ließ ihn erst einmal in Ruhe, damit er das ganze verdauen konnte. Gerade als er überlegte, ob er Stefan vorschlagen sollte etwas zu unternehmen, klingelte es an der Tür. dazu gekommen es an zusehen. Stefan war so nett und ging um zu öffnen. Thiel wusste schon bevor sie geöffnet wurde, wer es war.  
„Guten Tag. Was für eine Überraschung“, hörte er Boernes Stimme.  
„Hallo Boerne, kommen Sie rein“, rief Thiel. Boerne kam direkt ins Wohnzimmer, Stefan im Schlepptau.  
„Ich wollte mal einen Blick auf Ihren Verband werfen.“  
Thiel rollte die Augen.  
„Sie hätten sich natürlich auch ins Krankenhaus …“  
„Ist ja schon gut“, gab Thiel nach. „Lässt du uns mal kurz alleine?“  
So wie Stefan aussah, legte er keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, sich Schussverletzungen anzusehen. Das konnte er nur zu gut verstehen, dachte Thiel, und betrachtete einmal mehr interessiert seine Zimmerdecke, während Boerne sich um sein Bein kümmerte und über Wundheilung dozierte. Nicht, dass er davon etwas verstanden hätte, aber es klang im Großen und Ganzen positiv, und das reichte ihm schon.  
„Wollen Sie auch eine Tasse Kaffee?“, fragte er als Boerne fertig war. Boerne nickte.  
„Stefan, kannst du vielleicht noch eine Tasse aus der Küche …“  
„Wird erledigt“, klang Stefans Stimme gedämpft aus dem Nachbarraum. Als sein alter Kollege wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, lächelte er. „Ganz schön praktisch, ärztliche Versorgung frei Haus. Unser Pathologe bietet das nicht.“  
Boerne setzte zum Protest an, aber Thiel stoppte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Auf die Pathologe-oder-Gerichtsmediziner-Diskussion hatte er heute keine Lust. „Milch hab‘ ich nicht. Aber Sie trinken ihn ja sowieso schwarz.“  
Boerne griff nach der Tasse, und für einen Moment breitete sich ein etwas unbehagliches Schweigen aus.  
„Und, haben Sie etwas besonders vor, wenn Sie zu Besuch in unserer schönen Stadt sind?“  
Stefan wirkte etwas verdutzt, sagte dann aber: „Ich dachte, ich schaue mir heut mal ein bisschen um.“ Er warf Thiel einen Blick zu. „Du fällst als Stadtführer ja wahrscheinlich aus oder?“  
Thiel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Aber wenn Du Lust hast, können wir heute Abend zusammen essen gehen.“  
„Ich kann Ihnen da gerne ein Restaurant – „  
„Das suche ich lieber selbst aus“, unterbrach Thiel hastig. Boernes Restaurant-Empfehlungen waren selten in seiner Preisklasse.  
„Bitte“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wollte nur helfen.“  
„Wir können natürlich auch hier kochen“, schlug Thiel als Kompromiss vor, da er Boerne anscheinend auf den Schlips getreten war.  
Stefan nickte. „Ist mir auch recht. Und für dein Bein vielleicht auch besser.“  
Boerne sah ihn abwartend an.  
„Wollen Sie vielleicht auch …“  
„Ich spende den Wein“, erklärte Boerne und stand auf. „Wissen Sie was, ich suche gleich bei mir drüben eine gute Flasche aus. Dann können Sie ihn am Nachmittag schon dekantieren.“  
„Ihr wohnt im selben Haus und arbeitet zusammen?“, fragte Stefan überrascht als Boerne aus der Tür war.  
„Ja, man gewöhnt sich daran“, antwortete Thiel abwinkend. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es sogar oft ziemlich praktisch. Und irgendwie ganz nett, wenn er auch den Teufel tun würde und das Boerne oder sonst jemanden zu erzählen. Stattdessen erzählte er Stefan, wie Boerne und er sich damals das erste Mal vor seiner Wohnung begegnet waren.  
„Na, da hast du ja einen tollen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen“, sagte Stefan und brachte sie damit beide zum Lachen.  
„Habe ich etwas verpasst?“, fragte Boerne, der im gleichen Moment zurückkam  
Thiel und Stefan sahen sich an.  
„Nein.“  
„Ach was.“  
Boerne sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihnen glauben. Aber dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf, reichte Thiel eine große Glaskaraffe und fing an zu erklärten, wann und wie genau dieser Wein umgefüllt werden musste.


End file.
